


Flattery

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Just some white rose fluff. Also some food puns.





	Flattery

“I can’t believe you got a reservation to this place. This food is so rare in Vale that I would have thought that it would be packed 24/7. It’s amazing that you gat a table for us.”  
Ruby just sat there basking in her girlfriend’s admiration of her reservation skills. It was date night for the wo girls and hey had got Jaune to puppy-sit Zwei, so Ruby wanted to do something special for her cold themed girlfriend. She had heard her praising a restaurant that had been a favorite of hers to visit when she was back home in Atlas, it was most famous for its delicious Atlas style food that was hand made in the restaurant. Luckily for Ruby it opened a location a few blocks from their house in ale and Ruby was determine o treat he love of her life to some Atlas cuisine.  
Since the restaurant was foreign to the residents of Vale, it was hard to reserve a spot for the two of them, but with a little high ranking help from her lover’ s sister, she was able to secure a spot for the two of them. Her praising of Ruby’s reservation prowess’s was interrupted once the waiter arrived to take their order.  
Weiss ordered a dish called a “Zwiebelkuchen”, which made the smaller girl snicker from the fact it had their dogs name in it, and she ordered a “Weisswurst” which earned a momentary glare from her date. Once the food arrived,  the couple began enjouing the foods Weiss taking the time in between slices of onion pie to enilghen Ruby of interesting trivia about the food that he were eating. The scythe wielder didn’t catch every fact however, she was too busy enjoying the very presence of her girlfriend.  
“Ruby you’ve been siting there with your hand holding your chin instead of your silverware. Come on your meat’s not going to rool out on its own.” Weiss said while gesturing towards the gazing girl.  
“You’re so perfect Weiss. I mean it, you truly are just the best. Somehow while trying to regain the SDC from your gremlin younger brother, you find a way to be the greatest girlfriend aa gal can ever hope for. You try so hard and sacrifice so much yet somehow you make it look easy. I just want to be the girlfriend that you deserve.”  
Weiss’s face went as red as her lovers cape from the praise onslaught she was sending her way. “Well if I manage to maintain the title of, “Greatest Girlfriend”, it’s beczuse you make it worth the effort. Now hurry up and eat your Weisswurt.” Weiss said after she had managed to regain her composer after being ambushed with prais and love from her small girlfriend. “Maybe we should get this food to go instead of eating here. After all, I have a Weiss back home I would love to be eating right now.” Ruby said with a seductive tone. she wsa ring to get her girlfriend to break out into another blushing fit but instead of flinching from her scandalous suggestion, Weiss got up from her seat and walked over to Ruby’s side. “If your going to enjoy your Weiss, then you better refrain from the rolling method and instead implement the, “sucking”, method. It’s also worth noting that your Weiss also comes with a lot more than just sweet mustard and  a pretzel.” Weiss whispered into the now blushing girl’s ear, making sure to only be loud enough so that Rub was the only one who could hear her.   
After delivering her message, Weiss walked out of the restaurant, making sure to move as sultry as possible, leaving her stunned girlfriend to digest her words instead of the food she ordered. Ruby was also left to order the take out containers for their food, and to foot her bill for their meal. After leaving the restaurant, Once the couple got home, and sent Jaune home, Weiss made sure to repay her lover for all that she had done for her today.


End file.
